1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to data processing systems and, in particular, to a data processing system and method including a server and client computer system coupled together utilizing a local area network. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a data processing system and method including a server and client computer system coupled together utilizing a local area network for remotely accessing only one of a plurality of initialization settings included within the client computer system while the client is powered off.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal computer systems are well known in the art. They have attained widespread use for providing computer power to many segments of today's modern society. Personal computers (PCs) may be defined as a desktop, floor standing, or portable microcomputer that includes a system unit having a central processing unit (CPU) and associated volatile and non-volatile memory, including random access memory (RAM) and basic input/output system read only memory (BIOS ROM), a system monitor, a keyboard, one or more flexible diskette drives, a CD-ROM drive, a fixed disk storage drive (also known as a "hard drive"), a pointing device such as a mouse, and an optional network interface adapter. One of the distinguishing characteristics of these systems is the use of a motherboard or system planar to electrically connect these components together. Examples of such personal computer systems are IBM's PC series, Aptiva series, and Thinkpad series.
With PCs being increasingly connected into networks to allow transfers of data among computers to occur, more operations such as maintenance, updating of applications, and data collections are occurring over the network. Computer networks are also becoming essential to their user. It is desirable minimize loss of productivity by increasing availability of network resources. In today's network world, the availability and performance of the network is as important as the availability and performance of the personal computer.
A computer system requires a basic input/output system (BIOS) in order to operate. The BIOS is code that controls basic hardware operations, such as interactions with disk drives, hard drives, and the keyboard.
When a computer is reset, POST begins executing. POST uses the initialization settings to configure the computer. BIOS then controls the basic operation of the hardware utilizing the hardware as it was configured by POST.
The data stored in CMOS, and utilized by POST, may be modified only when the system has been powered up. One of the modified settings may cause the client computer system to malfunction. Once the client computer system has malfunctioned due to the modified setting, the administrator of the local area network is unable to return the client to its original working settings. In the prior art, the client computer system must be fully functional prior to a modification being permitted to the initialization settings remotely. If the client was not fully functional, the initialization settings could not be modified remotely.
Therefore a need exists for a data processing system and method for remotely accessing individual initialization settings included within a client computer system.